Soul Eater: Rouge
by April Charmed
Summary: Kid's sister enrolls in the DWMA to help find her rouge partner. When she gets there she becomes part of the group. But Kayce's past was comming back to haunt her. If only she weren't so wrapped up in her old love she would have seen her new one...OCx?
1. The begining to her new life

**April: I do not own Soul Eater cause if I did there would be so many more episodes. Beware has inappropriate language.  
><strong>

**Kayce POV**

I stood in the hallway with Hunter, Kid, Patty, and Liz, the five of us admired a picture of our lost friend Michel. Hunter and I had arrived at the DWMA the day before. Hunter, my weapon, stood right next to me as I leaned my head on him. We were closer now then we've been since what had happened.  
>Hunter and Michel had always listened and protected me even though I was three years younger then them. They proudly became Death Scythes with in a month of our first battle but Michel seemed to get a little stranger at each battle. I got hurt so much and he tried to protect me. He finally broke after almost getting me killed which was after the Kishan was awakened. He let the madness take over. Even after the Kishan was defeated, Michel was still insane, so Hunter and I came to the DWMA to locate and destroy our partner.<br>Patty had dried tears covering her cheeks. "No more Michel?" She asked me. I nodded having just explained what happened. Kid, my brother, gave me a hug. After he let me go I leaned back on Hunter.  
>"We should all get to class." I told them. The group nodded, even Hunter who had his ear phones on. Kid had told me about the teachers and all the friends he made here on the tour he had given us. Before then we had been out of touch except for the few calls I made with the mirror in our house.<br>As we headed into Stein's class the chattering stopped. They all just stared at me as I clung to Hunter. The five of us hurried to our seats. I sat between Hunter and a really cute white haired boy that Kid had mentioned was Soul when he had given me a tour. Next to Soul was a boy with blue hair named Black-Star. A black haired girl named Tsubaki sat next to Black-Star. On the other side next to Hunter was Kid and his girlfriend Maka who I had met when Kid had brought her to meet Mom.  
>"Um, your Kayce right?" Soul asked me. He had his hands in his pockets and was wearing a headband, jeans , and a t-shirt. I nodded letting go of Hunter to put a hand out. He shook it. Hunter looked down at the boy then returned to nodding his head to the music. "I'm Soul Eater by the way but everyone just calls me Soul." He told me. I smiled.<br>"Yeah Kid told me." I said. Soul nodded. Black-Star stared at me before speaking.  
>"I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLACK-STAR." He yelled. Tsubaki rolled her eyes then smiled at me.<br>"Tsubaki. I'm his weapon." She said softly. Leaning over I mouthed I'm sorry to her. She laughed and then nodded.  
>"Nice to meet all of you." I said smiling. Stein cleared his throat and we all turned to him. Towards the middle of the lesson the door had swung open. In walked a pink haired boy wearing a dress like thing with a weird creature attached to his back. The pink haired boy was Crona and the thing attached to his back was Ragnarok. They passed me and sat next to Tsubaki. Crona slumped in his chair. Stein continued with the lesson and had no other interruptions.<br>When class ended I got my stuff together and stood up putting a hand out towards Crona. "Hi there! I'm Kayce." I told him. He looked at me hand seemed not know what to do with it.  
>"I don't know how to deal with girls." Crona cried out afraid of me. Ragnarok hit him on the head.<br>"Shake it. Maybe she'll make me cookies." Ragnarok said excitedly. I stared at the two.  
>"Well, I can always make cookies... Anyways if you can't deal with girls then pretend to I'm a guy or something." I told him. Crona nodded. From behind me Soul laughed. I turned towards him.<br>"How can he even remotely see you as a guy when you have breasts the size of watermelons? I mean Maka is a completely flat chest..." Soul started but was hit in the head with a book. I blushed profusely. Hunter glared at Soul like he wanted to rip his head off. Black-Star was laughing.  
>"Soul! That is so rude. I get that you think you can comment on me but it is like horrible to comment on a girls breasts." Maka yelled at him. I pushed past them, Hunter behind me, rushing to the lockers. Once I got to them I opened mine and dived my head in.<br>"Okay that was the embarrassing conversation I have ever been a part of." I said letting out a nervous laugh.  
>"If you want I can go beat the crap out of him." Hunter grumbled. I laughed.<br>"No I'm okay. That was just so uncool...

**Soul POV  
><strong>  
>I walked up behind Kayce as she said the one word I could not deal with... "that was just so uncool." my mouth dropped opened. UNCOOL! I thought for a second, breathed then tapped on her shoulder.<br>"Hey I shouldn't have said that earlier. I'm sorry." I choked out. The fact I had to say sorry was so uncool.  
>She nodded and then smiled still slightly red from earlier. She had black hair that came just beneath her shoulder blades and sliver blue eyes.<br>"Um I guess one reference to um my uh breasts is okay as long as you don't do it again please." she said stuttering on the words breasts like a little child. She blushed again when I noticed I had been staring at her. I looked down and started to rub the back of my neck nervously.  
>"Yeah I was being uncool like your brother." I said. She laughed. He looked up to see her with a large smile spread across her face.<br>"Yeah he is diffidently uncool." She agreed. "I guess a little boob humor between friends is okay but I'm serious about not doing again. If you do I'll have to whoop your ass." She added giving me a little smile. I felt my heart race. Was I afraid of her? I shook the feeling off and looked to her weapon Hunter who was glaring at me.  
>Black-Star and Tsubaki ran up to us.<br>"I, THE MIGHTY AND TOTALLY AWESOME BLACK-STAR, CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" He yelled. Tsubaki stood by her partner her head down.  
>"If you don't mind Kayce... He won't leave you alone until you do." She told her. Kayce nodded. Then they headed outside. I followed them out there. I had to see this... "If your anything like your brother then you should do pretty good against him." I told her. Maka and Kid ran beside us.<br>"When she had both of her weapons she was way better then me. But I don't know about now since she lost Michel." Kid said. When Kid said Michel a tear ran down Kayce's face. I has heard the story, everyone had. Michel had fell in love with his Miester and when she had turned him down he almost got her killed. Then he became afraid of feeling heartbreak again and started eating human souls...  
>"I wanna see Kayce at full power." Maka whined. " I know! You can borrow Soul. He's a scythe just like your last one."<br>"I'm not your possession." I yelled at Maka. I turned towards Kayce. She was twirling he hair around her finger. "I guess I could try or something. But it means I'll have to soul resonate with you and Hunter." I told her. She smiled.  
>"I guess we could try." Kayce said excitedly. Hunter nodded with his Miester.<br>Kayce grabbed Hunter's arm and hugged him close. "Okay. Come here Soul!" Kayce said. I walked over and she grabbed my arm. Her fingers sent an electric shock up my arm. I was about to pull away but I noticed that are souls had already connected. She looked up at me and gave me a smile. "Ready?" she asked. I looked to the other side to see Black-Star already pumped and ready with Tsubaki in his hands. I then nodded.

**Maka POV**

I watched as Soul's soul connected with Kayce's almost immediately. How long would I have to keep this secret from like my sister and my partner. Kid squeezed my hand. "I know it's hard but this is their journey not ours." He whispered to me.  
>Soul and Hunter went to their weapon form and Kayce got ready.<br>"SINCE I AM SO AWESOME I GET TO START FIRST." Black-Star yelled. He ran with lighting speed aiming his weapon at Kayce, who jumped over him at the last possible second. She then kicked him in the back. He slammed into a pillar leaving a Black-Star sized dent which made Kid freak out. Black-Star turned around and spit blood onto the ground. Then he gave Kayce a huge grin. Tsubaki then turned into the demon sword and Black-Star became covered in strange tattoos. Kayce threw her weapons in the air. Hunter landed in the same form but balanced on the side opposite the blade. Kayce jumped balancing on Hunter's blade, quickly she caught Soul and flipped over Black-Star. She held the weapon to his back kicking Tsubaki out of his hands. Then she turned Black-Star around and kissed him on the cheek. He then got red.  
>"That was so much fun!" She said laughing. She set Soul against a pillar, he turned back into his regular form nodding approvingly at Kayce and her fighting style. Kayce ran grabbing Hunter who she threw in the air. Hunter landed in his human form.<br>Tsubaki and I walked over slowly up to where Black-Star was. We got ready to comfort him but he had a giant smile spread across his face.  
>"THAT WAS SO AWSOME." He yelled grabbing Tsubaki and dragging her towards Kayce.<br>"Can you teach me to do that? You were awesome! So cool." He told her. She nodded excitedly. They high-fived. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the school. Yelling something about how awesome he was at video games. I walked over to Soul.  
>"Looks like you got replaced." I told him. He laughed.<br>"Wow! She even got on Black-Star's good side." He mumbled. I nodded.  
>"It also seems like someone has a crush on her." I said referring to Black-Star. Soul whipped his head towards me.<br>"Well I don't think she'd go for him. He's way self centered." Soul mumbled protectively. I was shocked at first but remembered what the Shinigami had told me.

***Flashback **

_"My daughter is coming to school here. From what I know she will be facing more then just a rouge partner. I would like you to start training to be a Death Scythe with Kid. Then I would like to assign Soul with Kayce. This journey is one they will have to take together." He told me and Kid. We both nodded confused. "This will have to stay a secret, for now. That means no telling Soul or Kayce." He added. _

***End of Flashback **

"Soul!" Kayce yelled snapping me out of my flash back. I turned to Soul then to Kayce. "You want to see me whoop your ass at basketball?" She asked. Black-Star tapped his foot impatiently. Tsubaki and everyone else had shorts and t-shirts on.  
>"Whoop my ass? I think it will be more me whooping your ass." My partner said with the biggest smile on his face. He ran towards them. Not looking back at me. Kid was standing next to me as we watched the two walk away from us. They both turned.<br>"Hey you guys last one there is a kishen egg." Soul yelled grabbing Kayce and running to the basketball court. Kid slammed down Beelzebub and pulled me on with him.

**Kayce POV**

Soul dragged me to the basketball court, we both were laughing. Hunter, Tsubaki and Liz were talking already on the court. I ran over to them waiting for my brother and Maka who had lost our little race. As soon as they got there Liz ran over to them and dragged them to the bench. They must have stopped and got ready. "Okay." Liz said clapping her hands together. "So here's the teams. Soul, Black-Star, Kayce, Patty, and Maka. Then the other team is Tsubaki, Me, Death the Kid, Hunter, and Crona! If we win Soul, Kayce, and Black-Star have to go on a mission together. If we lose I'll kiss Hunter." She told us smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay I'm okay with the first part because I know we won't lose but I get to pick the next part cause I know that you've been crushing on Hunter since you were like 5." I whispered to her. She nodded looking around to see if anyone had been listening.

"Okay actually Kayce wanted to pick what happens if we lose." Liz corrected herself.

"If you lose then Liz has to spend a day with Hunter at the mall." I told her. Hunter sighed and Liz eyes got big. She went almost crazy at the mall and had spent all of Hunter's money. Then guilty she paid him back. She hated herself for it for like the next month.

"Deal." Hunter said sighing. "I mean a mission with those losers has to be sucky anyways." Hunter growled at Black-Star and Soul. I rolled my eyes again then grabbed the ball passing it to Black-Star.

27 baskets later. We had lost 12 to 15. Liz smiled at her self for winning.

"I guess it won't be that bad. So if were going on a mission does that mean Maka, Hunter, and Tsubaki are coming along?" I asked. Liz shook her head and gave me a large grin.

"Nope. Only Tsubaki is going. Your partner for this trip is going to be Soul." She told me. Maka grabbed Kid and Liz and seemed to be yelling at them when they returned I sighed.

"Alright. But I really need a Deathbucks anyone want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah! How 'bout all the girls go to Deathbucks and the boys can stay and play another round of basketball?" Tsubaki suggested. We all nodded. Before I could say good-bye Liz and Tsubaki dragged me to the door of Deathbucks.

We walked in. After we all ordered and sat down with our drinks, Tsubaki started laughing. We all stared at the weapon with concern. "I'm sorry but he was slammed into a pillar." She told us. We still didn't get it. "At the battle when Kayce kicked Black-Star. I thought it was hilarious but I didn't want to laugh at him in front of him." she added. We nodded.

"Yeah that was pretty funny." Patty and Liz said in unison.

"Finally he got a piece of his own medicine. I never could beat him." Maka said laughing.

"This might be a weird thing to ask but Tsubaki are you and Black-Star together?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Actually I kinda like Hunter. " She told me. Liz growled. "Why do you like Black-Star?" she asked. Liz and Maka laughed at their own private joke.

"Not really. I mean he's kinda self centered. No offense and all." I told her. She nodded.

"Yeah he can be a little..." Tsubaki said making the crazy sign.

"I know who you like though." Liz yelled. Maka put a hand over Liz's mouth. I stared at them.

"So who do you like?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, um I kinda like..." I started but was interrupted

"Soul and Kayce sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Patty shouted. We all turned to her. "You two stare at each other all lovey dovey and stuff." Patty explained.

"Um. Yeah...I think he's cute but he can be really rude at times." I said twirling a strand of hair around my finger. "So I guess it really isn't a crush... I just think he's cute is all." I told them. They all nodded. We didn't talk about crushes for the rest of the time and the boys met us outside when we were done.

"Hey Maka do you think Kayce and Hunter can stay at your house?" Kid asked Maka nervously. She nodded then turned to me.

"Is that all right?" She asked me.

"Yeah that's fine." I said smiling. Hunter and I got on to my own motorcycle while Soul and Maka got on his.

When we got there we decided that Hunter would sleep on the couch and I would sleep in Maka's room. As soon as I got into my bed a passed out.

_I sat in a field with Soul. He and I were picking rocks and throwing them in to a large lake. I would always get more skips them he and every time I did he would smile. He stood up and walked over to me reaching for my hand. But instead of just Soul's hand, Michel's was there too. I looked at the two then ran to Michel to give him a hug. He pulled me in and whispered all the things he loved about me. Just like when we were together. He pulled me in close and I kissed him like before we had been apart. But it felt strange like my heart wasn't his anymore. It longed for Michel but was now belonged to someone else. I turned to Soul who looked at me and Michel with sadness. I stood up and looked at the boys again. I fell to my knees when something seemed to pierce threw me. I turned to see a dagger in Michel's hand. "I don't need your heart anymore. All I want now is your soul." Michel said laughing._

I sat up in bed with silent tears running down my face. I wanted to be with Michel. No one knew the real story. I had fallen in love with Michel and we went out for a while. Hunter became dark and distant so I told Michel that maybe it would be better if we stopped seeing each other. He took it the wrong way and thought I had been cheating on him with his brother. That night the kishen egg had ripped me open as Michel watched. I cried for him to make the thing stopped but he just watched. Then at the last moment Hunter saved me, rushing me to the hospital. When we returned I watched as my partner ate the soul of a human. He turned to me and said "I have no need for your heart since it's broken but your soul is still strong. One day I will return and come for it. Goodbye my lovely." Then he had disappeared.

**Kayce: No Black-Stars were hurt in the making of this story. But I'm embarrassed once or twice. **


	2. The thing that stood in his way

**Soul POV**  
>I sat up in bed looking around. Why was my dream about Kayce with that guy? It troubled me. I watched as she ran for someone else and it hurt me. I shook off everything from the strange dream and headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I grabbed a carton of milk and chugged it. I look at the time it was 2:32 AM. I walked back to my room but I bumped into someone falling on them. The lamp over head fell on the person's face. It was Kayce. She was wearing one of Hunter's shirts. I looked at her at she seemed to be looking at my shirtless chest. I blushed. Her eyes got wide and I followed her gaze. You could see her panties. They were lacy pink. I look back at her face she seemed like she was going to scream. I quickly covered her mouth then pointed to her sleeping partner.<br>"if you wake him up he'll beat the crap out of me." I told her. She nodded and i removed my hand.  
>"Sorry." she said. I nodded. She looked away and then back at me. She gave an awkward smile. "Soul?" she asked.<br>"Yeah?" I said. She looked at me then at her self. I stared at her she blushed. Her skin seemed to sparkle as the light from the lamp danced around her face. Our faces were only inches apart. We both turned away blushing. We looked back at each other and I let out a awkward laugh. "So..." I stared but she interrupted.  
>"Can you get off me?" She asked. I looked down and I noticed that I was straddling her with my hands on either side of her head. I quickly jumped up rubbing the back of my neck. I held out my other hand and helped her up.<br>"Sorry." I said. Hunter rolled over and groaned. She covered my mouth and pulled me back into the kitchen.  
>"Not only will he beat the crap out of you. He'll ground me and I was excited about going on the mission even if your going to be my weapon." She told me. I smirked.<br>"Maybe we should go back to bed." I told her. She nodded grabbing the last cookie. She handed half to me then headed to bed. I went into my room and pressed my hand to the wall that shared with Maka's room. My fingers tingled. I didn't like leaving Kayce alone. I liked being near her.

**Kayce POV **

I walked into the dark of the room. I laid in my bed Maka had set up on the floor. I pressed my hand to the wall. I didn't want to go back to sleep where the nightmares are, I wanted to be with Soul. He made my heart race and gave me butterflies. I loved that feeling. My eye lids got heavy.

_A figure stepped into the moonlight. It was Michel."I love you my darling." He said holding out his hand. "Come away with me. We'll run away. You don't need both of us. He doesn't love you as much as I do." He told me. I grabbed his hand but saw Hunter over his shoulder. His eyes were filled with tears. "We both love you. I need you as much as he does. Please don't leave me." Hunter said. I pulled away from Michel. _

"_I need both of you. We're a family. Your all I want but I need both of you. So if our relationship is getting in the way of that then maybe we should stop seeing each other." I told Michel. His eyes filled with disgust. _

"_I knew it. You love him too. Were you kissing him whenever I wasn't around?" Michel paused. I opened my mouth but he turned around. "Don't answer that. I don't want to hear your voice anymore." He yelled at me. Hunter walked over to Michel._

"_I never touched her. I am only here to protect. Remember! I promised." Hunter yelled at his brother. Michel shook his head and pushed Hunter. Hunter slammed against the wall and was knocked out. _

"_Hunter!" I yelled. There was laughing behind me. _

"_Oh did the little girl lose one of her older brothers." the creature said. I turned around. "Wait! Your one of the shinigami's children." it smiled. "I bet your soul tastes wonderful. But I like to hear my victims scream before I eat them." He told me. The creature took it's long nail and slid it along my __stomach. I screamed for Michel. He just stood there and watched. The creature sliced my arms. I screamed again. "Michel, please make it stop." I whispered to him. He looked away. "I Love you." I told him. A boy with white hair and crimson eyes and a girl with blonde hair and green eyes ran towards me. Then everything went black. _

I woke up screaming. Maka and Soul were sitting on either side of me holding my hands. Hunter was holding me."It's all over. It's gone. It's gone."

**Hunter POV**

I heard screaming and ran into Maka's room. Maka and Soul looked at Kayce then me. "What's wrong with her?" Soul asked. Kayce let out a whimper.

"She's having a nightmare." I told him. Kayce screamed again. She must have been in so much pain. I sat behind her and laid her head in my lap. I kissed her forehead holding close to me like I had done that night.

_Once I had woken up. I found a boy eating the soul of the kishen egg. Michel was already gone. The two didn't notice me or Kayce and once they left I hurried her to the hospital._

Kayce's eyes fluttered open and I hugged her. "It's all over. It's gone. It's gone." I repeated. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Maka and Soul looked at us with concern. Soul looked down at Kayce the way Michel did before the incident. I looked at Soul.

"Can I talk to you like in your room or something?" I asked. He nodded. I got up and kissed Kayce on the top of her head then walked out.

"What just happened?" Soul asked me.

"Around a year ago, almost a week after the kishen was awakened, Kayce was attacked by a kishen egg. I had been knocked out and it was that night Michel had been um rejected." I said keeping to the story. "She almost died and ever since that day. She has had nightmares about it." I told him. He nodded. Looking to Maka's closed door. I looked at my feet.

"She still has a broken heart from that night. Please be careful with her." I said then walked away.

**Kayce POV**

Maka hugged me. I had just explained everything to her and told her what had really happened.

"I can't imagine Kid ever leaving me. It just makes me want to cry. I' so sorry, Kayce." She said. Soul walked in he looked shocked. Had he listened to everything I just said?

"That was us. We hadn't seen you but I remember eating the soul of the kishen egg." Soul told us. I nodded. I looked at him but he wouldn't look me. He had the same scowl on his face that Michel had had that day. But why? Had I really done something wrong? I looked to Maka who got up and nodded her head to Soul then walked out.

"Soul?" I said. He walked to the door after Maka. He tried to turn the door knob but it seemed like it wouldn't turn.

"Maka! Your door's stuck again!" He yelled.

"Oh no. Let me call someone. Be right back." I heard her snuffle a giggle. He sighed and sat on the bed. I grabbed his arm but he pulled away from me.

"Soul! What did I do wrong?" I asked him he looked at me. Then quickly looked away. He had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I didn't help you that day and what Michel did to you. That was just..." He trailed off. He rubbed his eye. "Uncool, Soul." He mumbled to him self. He turned to me and gave me an awkward smirk. I hugged him.

"Your so cute!" I said aloud. I covered my mouth. He laughed.

"Really! Cute, huh? I would have said hot, maybe sexy, or the coolest guy on earth." He told me. We both laughed. "Your not to bad your self." He said. I blushed.

"I only heard bad." I told him. He rolled his eyes and pulled me on to him. He brought his mouth to my ear. His warm breath made me shiver.

"Okay, then your absolutely beautiful." He whispered in my ear. My blush deepened. He put his forehead against mine and slowly leaned in.

"Soul! Kayce! The guy will be here any minute." Maka yelled. We pulled away both blushing. We hadn't kissed...

"Okay! Thanks Maka." I yelled back. Soul had his hand on mine.

I got up and tried the door. It was fine. Maka and Liz were laughing on the coach. "Oh-no I lost my wrench." Liz said in a deep voice.

"We're out." Soul told them. They sat up.

"Looks like it must have needed a little push." Maka said giving us a awkward laugh.

"That's what Soul said." Liz cackled. They laughed. Soul and I rolled our eyes. "You know like that's what she said but with Soul." She explained laughing between every few words. Hunter stared at the two girls.

"Um. Did I miss something?" Hunter asked. I shrugged grabbing Soul's hand. Kid ran threw the door.

"Need Soul and Kayce. School. Now." He breathed out. He seemed out of breathe.

"Um alright. Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded pointing to the door. Soul and I ran out and hoped on his bike. We rode to the DWMA and ran up to where Black-Star and Tsubaki were. So it was that mission.

"Hey everyone." My father said in a goofy voice. "So there is a kishen egg that goes by the name of the headless hunter. He, like most, only hunts at night but we think he might be with a witch so please be careful." He told us. We nodded then headed off. 

**Lord Death POV**

I took off my mask giving it to Spirit and watched as my little girl rode away. "Do you think I should have told her? What she will face next will be harder then any kishen that may be out there." I ask Spirit.  
>"I almost lost my little girl that day years ago with the kishen. But I would have never wanted to put her in this danger. Though Soul will protect her just like he protected Maka." Spirit told me reassuringly. I nodded.<br>"Well if he doesn't bring her back I might have to chop him in half." I muttered.

**Soul POV**

Kayce held me around the waist. I smiled liking the way she held me so tightly. Her touch felt like electric shocks. It tickled. It was like we were soul resonating without trying. It felt wonderful. We stopped in front of a mansion. Kayce sucked in her breathe.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This is um a place me and Michel used to hid out when we didn't want Hunter to find us. It's where we had our first kiss." She whispered to me. I cringed. I didn't like thinking about Kayce kissing someone else.

"So... Is this where were staying?" I asked. Tsubaki nodded. Black-Star ran up to the doors and opened them. It had pictures of Kayce and Hunter and another person that must have been Michel. Kayce ran in pulling me with her. We ran up the stairs and into a magnificent room. It had black walls with white flowers that bled red. The bedding was black with white flowers. She fell on her bed pulling me with her. I looked at her leaning in to kiss her. She smiled but pulled away quickly.

"I think I need to be alone. Just for a minute." She told me. I nodded. I walked out.

About an hour later I went to check on her but I saw someone.

"Mi...Michel." Kayce stuttered. In the door way was the boy in the pictures on the walls.

"I see you've found some one to replace me. Always need a warm bed." He said. She ran up to him hugging him. He looked right at me and smirked."But you always run back to me when they aren't perfect for you." He mumbled. I glared at him.

"I missed you so much." Kayce said. He bent down and kissed her. My breathing seemed to catch. What the hell? She didn't pull away. "I still love you Michel. I'm so sorry."

"You should be. I mean you almost bled to death on me. Then what would I live for." He told her. I stared at them. He was making her feel guilty for almost dieing. Anger filled me at her and at this guy that was taking her away from me. Michel hit her. His nail scratched her face drawing blood. She fell to the floor.

"Kayce." I yelled running over to her. Michel grabbed my arm before I could touch her. I looked down she was unconscious.

"If you touch her, kiss her, anything. Then she will die." He said. I stared at him Then I looked down at Kayce. I wanted to hold her.

"But I thought you loved her?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Oh I do. But she's still the whore she was that day." He said. Kicking her. I ripped my arm from his grip and punched him as hard as I could but he grabbed my hand before it could connect with his eye.

"God dammit! She is not a whore, asshole. Do you really think she would go out with Hunter when even now she only has eyes for you." I yelled. I had tears streaming down my face because I realized that she would never love me. I fell to my knees beside Michel staring at Kayce. Michel cocked his head to the side and laughed.

"Looks like she has boys falling to her knees in love like always. My, my Kayce." He said. He kicked her again. "I guess your not a whore after all. But Soul your wrong. She may still have eyes for me. I saw the way she looks at you too. I will still kill her if you touch her and then I'll kill you." He added. He smirked then was gone.

I was about to grab Kayce but I dropped my hands and headed down stairs. "Tsubaki. Black-Star. Kayce is hurt can you two go help her." I said. Tsubaki's eyes lit up and she ran upstairs.

"Why didn't you do it?" Black-Star asked me. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen.


End file.
